I'll Always Protect You
by raurashipper
Summary: "Thank you, for being here." She said looking him in the eyes, she was thankful for having him in her life. "What are you thanking me for? I will always protect you, Rydel." Rydellington One Shot


"What if the band breaks up? What if the fans hate us for this?"

"Delly, stop."

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IF MY BROTHERS KICK YOUR ASS?!"

She was panicking, she knew she was over reacting and being paranoid, but he finally kissed her, and that made things official, "Rydellington" was real and she was super happy, but that means other people probably weren't. Yeah, she was aware she was freaking out.

"Rydel, look at me." Ratliff said as he walked to me and took her hands in his.

"No one is going to kick my ass, the band is not going to break up and the fans are not going to hate us, especially you. We did nothing wrong, like really it was kind of expected, you know, Just throwing it out there. I just kissed you and the first thing you do is freaking out, makes me feel like an offended lady ovah here"

She cracked a smile. Yeah, he was goofy but he always had the right words to say to her. Even if that meant saying he felt like an offended lady.

"Can I ask you something though?" She started shyly. "Not to force anything on you, Ell, but what does this mean? You know I'm not really experienced on this kind of th…"

She soon felt his lips on hers, and her brain automatically clicked and she started responding to the kiss. Too soon enough for her, he pulled away.

"Rydel Lynch, this means I've known you for more or less 5 years, you're my best friend, I've liked you a long time, and this is me, quoting your brother, growing a pair and asking this amazing girl out. So, you tell me, what does mean?" He asked her with his eyes looking softly at her.

"Ellington Ratliff, it means I want to meet this girl, I mean come on I'm offended."

"You're so cute, when you play dumb." He says with a smile as he kisses her once again.

* * *

She was not having a good day. She seemed to miss every chord, she couldn't even smile at the fans and her boyfriend noticed, so he would want to talk to her about it and she knew it. She just wasn't in the mood for it. She didn't want to tell him why. Especially him, she was just hoping he would let it go.

"Rydel Mary Lynch, bus. Now."

Damn it. She entered the bus and saw him sitting there, alone with a worried look on his face, scratching his scruff.

"Hey sweetie." She faked smiled as she walked over to him.

"Oh hell no, Rydel Lynch, don't you sweetie me, tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

"Nothing, I am perfectly fine, just tired." She lied.

"Rydel, you haven't sneaked glances at me, you're missing chords you do with your eyes closed, you're all dead when you sing Love Me Like That, you haven't signaled me because of something stupid Ross did and you haven't kissed me today. So please, Delly, I know something's wrong, and I hate it so please just tell me."

She looked at his eyes, and the look on his eyes was something she had never seen before, he looked so worried but noticed this soft part of him looking at her, like_… Love_… It was there before, she just couldn't really figure out what it was.

"How come you're my first boyfriend? I'm 20, you're my first kiss, you're my first boyfriend, why hasn't been others?" She whispered looking down.

"What?" She felt his hand on her chin as he gently pushed her head up to look him in the eyes. "Rydel where did this came from?"

"I saw some things online… They were mean, always talking about how ugly and annoying I am, how I don't deserve you, because you're so great and I'm just this, and I quote, lonely fat blonde bitch, what did I do? Why don't I deserve you?"

She felt she couldn't talk anymore, she read some things online when everyone went to sleep last night, and the thoughts of it kept ringing in her head, the thoughts of him being happier without her. It never bothered her never having anyone before him, "love when you're ready, not when you're lonely", she truly felt that way, but it's like all of her insecurities, which she never knew she had, popped up.

"Rydel, hey don't cry look at me."

She didn't even notice the tears that had started falling.

"Rydel, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're this amazing person that everyone cares about, who said that is probably the lonely one, come on Dell…"

"But Ellington they're right… They don't even know yet, 4 months and we didn't tell them, and I'm already the non-deserving bitch in this place that's going to break up the band… And what if I do?"

"Look me in the eyes." She did and all she could see was honesty. "You're amazing, you make everyone around you be happy, your smile lights up a room where darkness rules, I look at you every day and I have the pleasure, no_, the honor_, of kissing you, holding you and know that you're mine, that I have you with me, I don't care what other people think, I care about you, and I care about my own damn mind thinks. And do you want to know what my damn mind is thinking right now?"

She nodded lazily.

"I love you."

"You what?" Her face full of surprise.

"I love you, and right now, looking at you, with makeup all over your face, your eyes are red and have you this little blush on your cheeks and you look so surprised, I'm telling you, you've never looked more beautiful in my life."

She didn't know what to say. But actions sometimes say more than words so she kissed him, she kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

When they finally interrupted for air, her eyes were closed with her forehead leaned on his.

"Wow, if I knew you would react like this I would have say I love you 4 months ago. Didn't want to seem needy though." She laughed.

"I love you." She said while opening her eyes.

"I know." He smiled.

"Oh yeah? How come?" She laughed at his cocky declaration.

"Because you have the same look I have every time I look at you. I've seen love and this.." He said gesturing between them too. "… is love, and hopefully for the long run."

"Thank you, for being here." She said looking him in the eyes, she was thankful for having him in her life.

"What are you thanking me for? I will always protect you, Rydel. You're the love of my life."

"Funny you say that.. I'm just glad you don't want to seem needy."

They both laughed.

"Oh shut up."

So he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: I seriously don't know where this came from, I was in a Rydellington mood and it's 3 am and I don't know ahah.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this little thin, I love Rydel to pieces it was hard, like really hard for me to insult her...**

**Review Xx**


End file.
